Warm Me Up
by frostbittenDesire
Summary: Day 1 of Elsanna week! Which meaaans; cuddling time!


When Winter fell upon Arendelle, it was Elsa's favorite time of the year. The mountains we're coated with freshly fallen snow that capped all the tree tops, the fjord iced over which made the sun's rays reflect off of the frozen water. Elsa felt at home in the winter, happier than ever. Anna on the other hand, didn't.

"Cold, cold, cold." Anna was shivering as she bundled herself up in blankets in front of the fireplace, watching the snow fall outside of the window in windy flurries. The Princess couldn't say she hated the cold because every night she was wrapped in the cold embrace of her sister; a feeling of pure bliss. Anna simply preferred her sister's cold over the outside cold, away from the snow and the wind. She was perfectly content as she watched the snowflakes drift to the ground from the window, until she felt something freezing strike the back of her head.

"Hey!" Anna yelled, whipping herself around to find her sister giggling from the doorway, snowball in hand. "Well hello to you too, my Princess. Something the matter? Your hair seems to be a little messy in the back." Anna forced a pout onto her face, her lower lip slightly jutting out. "Hey, that was cold you know." The Princess pouted, rubbing the back of her head.

Elsa shook her head and slowly walked over to her sister, pulling her into her arms. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. "Then this will feel even colder." Elsa whispered and before Anna had the chance to react, she felt a chill run down her entire back. Her sister dumped snow. Down her back. "Elsa!" Anna screeched, her hands patting her back to make it melt as her body shook up and down. The Queen was in hysterics watching her sister's odd dance as she tried to shake the snow out of her, casting her hands up to start a small flurry inside the room.

"Elsa! I'm totally going to get you back!" Anna threatened as the snow started to accumulate around their feet. Elsa was smiling at Anna's attempt to be angry at her, watching the red head gather snow in her hands as she ran towards her. The Princess threw a puff of snow into Elsa's face, causing the blonde girl to jump from the cold before wiping it off her off. "Oh yeah you got me real good, Anna." Elsa teased her, the snow didn't affect her at all being the Ice Queen.

Anna smiled and ran to her sister, jumping on her at full force which caused the two of them to fall into the snow on the floor of the Chamber. The girls were rolling around in an attempt to dominate the other, giving the person the chance to dump snow on the other girl.

After many failed attempts at winning, Anna started to shiver despite the fire still dimly heating the room. "N-no fair! Y-you're the Ice Queen. You have a-an advantage." Anna managed out between the chattering of her teeth. Elsa smiled at how adorable her sister was when she was cold and raised her hands to stop the flurry, melting the snow beneath them.

"Come on my Ice Princess, let's warm you up." Elsa softly spoke as she sat them in front of the fireplace, Anna was tucked underneath her arm as her head laid upon the Queen's chest. Elsa tightened her grip on her sister, her cold body not doing much to warm her but she knew Anna didn't care. The Princess had her ear against Elsa's breast, listening to the low hum of her heartbeat as Elsa laid gentle kisses on the top of her head. Anna couldn't name one thing better than the feeling in her heart everytime her and Elsa cuddled up together.

"You keep me warm." Anna muttered out, a smile tugging at her lips. Elsa's embrace was stronger, her arms wrapped around Anna as her head rested against her red hair. "I'll always keep you warm, just as I'll never let you go." Elsa whispered, making Anna's heart flutter.

The two of them stayed snuggled up in front of the fireplace as Arendelle became coated in snow, the cold weather chilling the castle. Anna was warm though, as long as she had her Elsa wrapped around her she would always be warm.


End file.
